


Хорошие стражницы долго не живут

by Kapitanessa



Series: Ноа [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Female Friendship, Gen, Guards, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Первые дни капитанессы Алары в Лотэрской Страже были далеко не так интересны, как то, что начало происходить с ней годы спустя. Поэтому эта история о сержантке Аларе, до сих пор не слишком освоившейся с местным укладом вещей. Но она хотя бы старается. Старается быть хорошей стражницей, хорошей подругой, хорошей человекой. И ей упорно не дают выполнять свою работу!





	1. Часть 1

В Лотэре моросил дождь, а ещё было темно — иногда ночью такое случалось. Сержантка Алара стояла на крыльце таверны «Тётушка Бэтти» и пила эль столь неизвестного происхождения, что в любой другой ситуации могла бы попытаться его арестовать за отсутствие удостоверяющих личность документов. Зато теперь она была не просто рядовой стражницей, а Сержанткой, и это звание подразумевало новые _правила._ Алара пока осваивалась.

Мелкий дождь её успокаивал. Она не любила мокнуть во время ночных дежурств, но любое количество воды в столь неожиданном месте — воздухе — резко сокращало количество преступлений, и поэтому Алара не жаловалась. Наконец, из темноты раздался приглушённый и не внушающий страха лязг доспехов, и льющийся из окон «Тётушки Бэтти» свет достиг до фигуры ещё одной стражницы. В конце концов, таверна тоже нуждалась в охране, иногда особенно пристальной.

— Поздравляю с новым званием! — Анна торжественно похлопала Алару по плечу и так же присела на край перил крыльца.

— Да, спасибо, — буркнула Алара и опустила взгляд в деревянную кружку.

Всё сегодня шло как-то не так. Поскорее бы эта ночь и это дежурство закончились.

— И что у нас случилось? — Анна постаралась заглянуть в её глаза, но отросшие волосы Алары, доходившие до лопаток, падали на лицо.

— Ничего.

— Алара!

— Что?!

Алара ещё яростнее упёрлась взглядом в кружку. Она опять волновалась из-за мелочей, но это, _чёрт возьми,_ были не просто мелочи. Проблема была в целом мире — Алара всегда выбирала противницу в соответствующей весовой категории.

— Ну и не говори! — медленно изрекла Анна и скрестила руки на груди, показательно отворачиваясь в другую сторону.

О, нет... О нет о нет о нет. Алара постаралась взять себя в руки. В её проблемах Анна уж точно не была виновата, и как она на это реагировала? Кричала на неё? Отличное решение, сержантка Алара!

У Алары дела с собой обстояли… не очень, если быть честной. Когда она находила проблему, то прокручивала её в голове столько раз, что та начинала мерещиться на каждом шагу. Вот и сейчас. Анна просто поздравила её с новым званием, это точно не было упрёком или обвинением. Откуда ей было знать, что творилось в голове Алары? Она и сама пока ещё плохо с этим разбиралась.

— Прости, голова кругом… — на выдохе тихо произнесла Алара и покачала головой. — Спасибо за поздравление. Вот, как видишь, отмечаю, — она подняла кружку.

— Выглядишь ужасно, — Анна поджала губы. — Составить компанию?

— Только не здесь.

Алара вылила эль за спину, потому что любила эффектные сцены, и неторопливым стражническим шагом вышла из-под крыльца на улицу. Анна не заставила себя ждать. Никогда не заставляла.

А в Лотэре моросил дождь. Глубокой ночью в редких ставнях горел свет, и всё больше шума создавали стражницы, а не преступницы — как раз преступницы всегда старались действовать скрытно. Но шум стражниц был угрожающим, надвигающимся, он словно говорил: «У меня есть выданная дубинка, и я не побоюсь пустить её в ход! А что есть у тебя?».

Этим днём в рядах лотэрской Стражи на одну сержантку стало больше, хотя Алара искренне полагала, что новых сержанток должно быть двое — хотя бы для того, чтобы не пить, отмечая, в одиночестве. Но её не хотели слушать, а она, прекрасно всё понимая, не слишком напирала. Потому что всё равно бы не получилось. Она не была лейтенанткой и тем более не была капитанессой — кем-то, чьи слова имели вес. Но ещё вчера она была простой стражницей. Не совсем вчера… Впрочем, неважно. У Алары голова и правда шла кругом.

Однако эти мысли не слишком успокаивали.

— Почему тебя не повысили? — Алара наконец задала терзавший её весь день и всю ночь вопрос. Голос её звучал по-детски обижено.

Лязг доспехов разносился по густоте ночи.

— Потому что ты сделала больше работы, — совершенно спокойно и с долей благоразумия отозвалась Анна. — И не говори, что я не права. Я пыталась добиться признания моих доказательств неделями, пока не появилась ты.

«Я просто угостила старшую лейтенантку Гибси пивом. Вот она меня и выслушала», — мысленно ответила Алара, так и не рискнув признаться. Это была её ложь — слишком мелкая и позорная, чтобы быть тайной. Так что Алара тихо выругалась.

— И всё равно несправедливо, — она сжала кулаки.

— Может быть. Но что мы можем сделать?

Алара не нашла, что ответить. Она и правда не могла ничего сделать, но разве это было поводом, чтобы смириться с несправедливостью? Она не была дурой, чтобы отказываться от звания только потому, что подруга не получила такое же, но… но… Как же всё было нечестно!

Анну не хотели слушать, потому что она была будто бы себе на уме, да ещё и выдвигала доводы, которые в любой другой ситуации было сложно оспорить. Но они были в Страже. И здесь не так сложно было заткнуть какую-то рядовую стражницу, особенно если просто не слушать, что она там пытается сказать. Скорее всего, ничего дельного. Ещё и выглядела так, словно могла принять роды у коровы одной рукой, а в городе таких не любили. Даже если сама Анна совершенно не могла понять, что же производило такое впечатление.

Она легко толкнула Алару в плечо и обхватила руками за предплечье. 

— Мы на службе, — попыталась упрекнуть Алара. 

— А ты уже шатаешься при ходьбе. 

— Ничего подобного! 

Алара остановилась и попыталась выпрямиться, расправить плечи и придать лицу самый убедительный оттенок серьёзности из имеющихся. И правда, её слегка покачивало. Но только слегка. Многих стражниц покачивало после двенадцати часов патрулирования, вот только дежурство Алары едва успело начаться. 

Дождь моросил на тёмных улицах Лотэра до тех пор, пока не перешёл в ливень. В такие дни, а точнее ночи, покатые крыши домов превращались в водопады, а неровные булыжники дорог в озёра. Ботинки стражниц, в свою очередь, вовсе не были похожи на лодки. Они были похожи на насквозь промокшие башмаки, владелицы которых не видели в этом ничего поэтичного. Совсем скоро город опустел, но, к сожалению Алары, не вымер окончательно, и ливню оставалось заглушать лишь звуки гремящих доспехов. 

Вокруг хватало покосившихся домов и наполовину развалившихся зданий хотя бы потому, что одним из них было и местное здание штаба Стражи, далёкое от статуса городской достопримечательности. Тем не менее, о нём знали все — возможно, потому, что почти половина этой части Лотэра успела побывать внутри. По самым разным причинам, а некоторые даже платили за это деньги. В Страже, в общем-то, за многое платили деньги, что позволяло капитанессе Мортине жить как можно дальше от работы и как можно лучше. 

В штабе было тихо и, как и полагалось, немноголюдно. На столе младшей лейтенантки Дейзи у входа догорала свеча, но самой лейтенантки нигде не было, только след из бумаг, который она непременно оставляла после себя, вёл на второй этаж. Обычно проводившая всё дежурство в небольшой столовой, состоящей из стола и, собственно, стен, взбалмошная и в то же время флегматичная сержантка Брик тоже отсутствовала на привычном месте. Так что когда насквозь промокшие Алара и Анна вбежали в штаб, то почувствовали себя детьми, родители которых уехали из дома и оставили дочерей на выходные в одиночестве. А ещё — и это предчувствие возникло одновременно и совершенно обосновано — оставили целую гору немытой посуды.

Под покровом темноты в штабе редко кипела прежняя работа — считалось, что ночью многоуважаемые жительницы Лотэра всех слоёв населения не совершали никаких преступлений. Это днём все, кто не могли позволить себе собственный достаточно узнаваемый дом, снова становились «эй, ты!», и охотно на это обращение откликались. Большей степенью бегством.

Со второго этажа донесли приглушённый шум и споры — привычное явление в Страже, стоило провести в такой компании дольше нескольких минут. Алара и Анна переглянулись и одновременно пожали плечами: капитанесса Мортина снова не в духе. Не то чтобы нынешняя капитанесса отличалась взрывным нравом, просто у неё случались плохие дни. А в Страже плохие дни всегда случались в два раза чаще. Через несколько секунд по лестнице, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах, спустились младшая лейтенантка Дейзи, больше похожая на невысокую чистильщицу обуви, и сержантка Брик, а следом за ними, словно ураган, промчалась высокая и нескладная капитанесса Мортина, о чём-то чертыхаясь.

Алара в этот момент жевала выпечку, которую нашла на столе в столовой, и выглядела очень даже сносно. Несмотря на едва не смертельный трюк с неизвестной выпечкой. Если бы её можно было победить сомнительным элем и куском теста, она бы и двух дней не продержалась в Страже.

Так что когда младшая лейтенантка Дейзи вернулась за ней, то так и не поняла, что Алара была ещё пьяна.

— Алара, идёшь с нами! — командным голосом оповестила младшая лейтенантка, предпочитающая мечу стопку бумаг. Из-за последних люди попадали в тюрьму всё чаще.

— Так точно! — ни секунды не раздумывая, Алара направилась к выходу. — А Анна?

— Нет времени, сержантка! С нами идёшь только ты, не хватало возиться с рядовыми.

Анна проводила Алару со слабой улыбкой на губах. Конечно, она всё понимала. Никто не хотела возиться с рядовыми. Стражницы учились или сами по себе, или надолго здесь не задерживались. Анна предпочитала учиться, и вот что она уже усвоила: на месте преступления работали стражницы посмекалистее. В определённой ситуации.

На улице по-прежнему лил дождь. Мокрые волосы липли к лицу и шее, и Алара с каждой каплей понимала всё отчётливее, почему в Страже никто не носила волос даже до плеч. Она готова была сдаться и перейти с бега на размеренный шаг, потому что ноги уже горели, а дыхание напрочь сбилось, но всё же заставляла себя не отставать от других стражниц.

Вопреки ожиданиям, они остановились не на месте преступления и даже не в одной из подворотен. Вывеска ресторана гласила:

__

«Счастливая Герцогиня»

Алара знала это место: на своё жалование она могла в нём только… дышать. И весь вид, ровно как и ассортимент данного заведения старались как можно красноречивее донести: если вы могли позволить себе ужин в этом ресторане, вы уже были очень, _очень счастливы._ Алара попыталась заглянуть внутрь, пока капитанесса Мортина приходила в себя, — внутри было темно. Не так, как полагалось в дорогих ресторанах, а по-настоящему темно. Похоже, в столь поздний час «Герцогиня» просто не работала.

И тем не менее, дверь им открыли.

В кабинете, куда их провели, горели свечи в дорогих подсвечниках и в особенности — щёки сержантки Брик — напротив, самый дешёвый источник света во всём Лотэре. Алара знала и женщину, что сидела за столом (в конце концов, она не вчера родилась на свет), и поэтому — исключительно в целях осторожности — старалась поменьше дышать. Воздух и правда мог оказаться платным. Поначалу казалось, что в кабинете негде было стоять от обилия книжных шкафов, дорогой мебели, растений и самой владелицы, которая с каждой секундой старательно занимала всё больше пространства. Лишь со временем, когда разум привыкал к обстановке и переставал клеить ценники (по большей части, чтобы не возникло и мысли к чему-либо прикасаться), оказывалось, что в кабинете было достаточно просторно. В этот раз Алара поняла это первая и расправила плечи.

И хотя вокруг витал запах дорогого алкоголя, она чувствовала, что от алкоголя в ней не осталось и следа: слишком бодрили пробежки под проливным дождём.

Ах да, дождь.

Тем временем со стражниц на ковёр капала вода. Если бы капитанесса Мортина могла парить над землёй, она бы научилась этому в ту же секунду. Алара старалась не переживать по этому поводу: в конце концов, дождь на улице они отменить не могли. Пытались. Не получалось.

Урсула Ниардам — женщина, что сидела за столом, средних лет и с сединой в волосах — поднялась на ноги, взяла трость и, прихрамывая, направилась к двери. Об этой трости также сложили немало легенд — большей степенью поучительных.

— Все вон! — приказала она служанкам, размахивая тростью, а когда те скрылись, закрыла дверь на ключ и спрятала его в карман пиджака. — У вас пополнение, — отметила Урсула и окинула Алару оценивающим взглядом.

Алара почувствовала его даже спиной, но стойко выдержала — это тоже было частью работы стражницы. Как же хорошо, что сегодня, в честь повышения, она начистила нагрудник почти до блеска. Она чувствовала в себе какое-то волнение, неизвестного происхождения и назначения, но зато понимала, с чем оно было связано. Когда за твоей спиной закрывают дверь, а теперь полагается оставаться внутри и не иметь никаких возмущений по этому поводу, это о многом говорило.

— Сержантка Алара, — представила вытянувшаяся по струнке капитанесса. — Обучается мастерству.

— Пф, «мастерству»!

У Урсулы Ниардам был скверный характер: настолько скверный, что даже из капитанессы Мортины она могла лепить, что ей было угодно. Примерно этим она и занималась в свободное время. К своему несчастью, Алара была наблюдательна, а не заметить перемены в лице и поведении капитанессы, когда Урсула вызвала её к себе, было очень тяжело. Хотя Анне и это блестяще удавалось.

— Перейдём к делу, — объявила Урсула и направилась своей раскачивающейся походкой обратно к столу.

Она достала бумаги из ящика и швырнула их стражницам. Младшая лейтенантка Дейзи, не моргнув и глазом, поймала все до одной. Стражницы, почти незаметно для невооружённого глаза, приблизились к Дейзи и заглянули в бумаги. По части ненавязчивого заглядывания куда угодно и где угодно у лотэрской Стражи не было равных.

— Эта девушка ни в коем случае не должна быть арестована, — пояснила Урсула, указывая тростью на бумаги. — Потому что чтобы совершить арест, необходимо её сначала найти, а для поисков нужны достаточные основания. Уверяю вас, оснований не существует. Что бы эта девушка ни сделала, она не имеет отношения ни к одному происшествию в городе.

Стражницы одновременно кивнули.

Алара заглянула в бумаги пристальнее и обнаружила на верхнем листе схематичный портрет обычной девушки: тёмные кудрявые волосы, узкое лицо, шрам на одной щеке и несколько больших родинок на другой. Она была совсем молода — насколько было возможно судить по рисунку — но все стражнические инстинкты твердили Аларе: она ни к чему не причастна. Её вообще не было в городе.

— У вас уже есть другая подозреваемая, — сообщила Урсула, и Дейзи догадливо показала всем следующий лист. — Посмотрите на неё: настоящая преступница! Тяжёлый взгляд, грязное лицо, постоянно попрошайничает на площади Испорченных Сухофруктов.

«У нас нет площади Испорченных Сухофруктов! — запротестовала здравая часть рассудка Алары, но была бесцеремонно прервана той частью, что знала об Урсуле: — Всё верно: тяжёлый взгляд, грязное лицо. Такая и обворовать может, и убить за булку хлеба».

— Её зовут Дарина, и мне известно это только потому, что служанки иногда делятся с ней едой по доброте душевной, — хриплый голос Урсулы сменился голосом старушки, что продавала цветы прохожим, стал таким же добрым и доверчивым. — Они и подумать не могли, что девушка сделает что-то дурное.

Алара слушала эту женщину и думала о том, что преступление ещё наверняка не произошло. Но, по всей видимости, старательно готовилось.

Заливистый смех выхватил из рук Дейзи бумаги и умчался прочь прежде, чем оказалось, что это была маленькая девочка. Алара не слишком хорошо разбиралась в возрасте детей; этой, кажется, было лет десять. У девочки были две длинные чёрные косы, а сама она едва доходила Аларе до пояса. Девочка бегала по кабинету, то растворяясь в воздухе, то появляясь снова, и с выражением абсолютного счастья размахивала бумагами.

— Рикса! — прикрикнула Урсула, и девочка быстро оказалась за спиной мамы, цепляясь пальцами за её пиджак. — Почему ты ещё не в постели?

— Я спала, но мне захотелось пить, — ответила Рикса.

— Отдай стражницам бумаги и иди спать, — Урсула склонила голову на бок. — _Домой._ Не то каникулы в Мастерской закончатся раньше времени.

Девочка потянулась к Урсуле, поцеловала её в морщинистую щёку и побежала к двери. За мгновение до столкновения с дверью она растворилась в воздухе, и в следующую секунду в коридоре послышался топот детских ног. Урсула, как и полагалось матери, тяжело вздохнула, а младшая лейтенантка Дейзи обнаружила бумаги у себя в руках.

— Что-нибудь известно про жертву… этого вопиющего преступления нищенки? — осведомилась сержантка Брик, всеми силами делая вид, что ничего только что не видела.

— Совсем скоро вам не понадобится моя помощь в этом вопросе, — заключила Урсула и вновь зашагала к выходу, раскачиваясь, словно корабль в шторм. — Оставьте часть информации себе, она послужит вам ценным напоминанием.

Она провернула ключ в замке и распахнула дверь, протягивая руку для возврата бумаг о девушке, которая совсем ничего не сделала.

— Вас проводят к выходу.

Стражницы, впрочем, предпочли найти выход самостоятельно. Звук их шагов эхом разносился по коридорам, полным приглушённого света. Вокруг было много дерева, много картин и много неиспользующейся мебели, лишь бы коридоры казались длиннее и не такими пустыми. Со временем шаги оказались перебиты звуком дождя на улице, и стражницы поняли, что они совсем скоро вернутся туда, где едва ли так же ненавязчиво пахнет лавандой.

Лишь оказавшись за дверью «Счастливой Герцогини», Алара вспомнила как дышать. Теперь воздух ничего не стоил. Кажется. На всякий случай она сделала шаг в сторону от ресторана. Едва ли произошло — или произойдёт — что-то ужасное. Такое случалось в Страже едва ли не каждый день. Просто в этот раз она оказалась рядом, но едва ли что-то должно было измениться. Верно? 

Повеселевшая сержантка Брик толкнула её локтем и ухмыльнулась:

— Ну что, добро пожаловать. Теперь ты знаешь, из чего большей частью состоит наша так называемая «работа», — она очертила кавычки пальцами в воздухе.

— Из дождя? — уточнила Алара.

— Это вторая немаловажная составляющая, — отозвалась капитанесса Мортина. — А ведь нужно было брать выходной...

Они стояли под козырьком ресторана и мокли. Капитанесса откуда-то достала небольшой кусок вяленого мяса и принялась судорожно жевать его, лишь бы избавиться от дрожи, что била тело. «Волнуется, — быстро отметила Алара. — Оно и неудивительно. Неверное, мне тоже полагается». Но Алара не чувствовала особого волнения. Если бы ей только удалось взглянуть на часы, она бы непременно возмутилась тому, сколько её должно было длиться её дежурство, но волноваться? Аларе было присуще убеждение, что стражницы лишены волнения, поскольку они воплощают закон как таковой. Волнуется ли закон? Перед кем? Перед женщиной в пиджаке (что это вообще такое, «пиджак»?), которая выглядит так, словно может тростью забить тебя до смерти? Что же, пусть попробует.

Стражницы неторопливо побрели в штаб. Должно быть, существовала в потоке дождя эта особенная капля, после которой все преступницы города разом решали, что в такую погоду даже стражницы не сунут носа на улицу, и поэтому те, кто в лёгкий дождик оставались дома, теперь выползали, словно многоножки, на улицу, и превращались в одну большую категорию «нарушительницы закона». Их полагалось арестовывать. И иногда стражницы вспоминали о выполнении своих обязанностей.

— Эй, ты! — командным голосом обратилась капитанесса Мортина к женщине, одетой во всё чёрное, что пыталась залезть в окно на втором этаже здания, мимо которого они проходили.

Женщина от неожиданности едва не разжала руки.

— Я ключи забыла внутри! — попыталась объясниться воровка.

— А я трактирщица в «Тётушке Бэтти»! — парировала капитанесса и вытащила из-за пояса деревянную дубинку. — Слезай, или буду практиковаться в метании!

Вздох женщины смог прорваться даже сквозь шум дождя. Она неторопливо и измученно, но очень ловко спустилась по ровной стене с редкими выступами.

Не успели они пройти и одной улицы, как очередное «эй, ты!», исходящее уже от Алары, не заставило себя ждать. Ещё одна женщина, не менее мокрая, чем стражницы и их новая спутница, вышла из сумрака переулка и постаралась как можно незаметнее спрятать за пазухой нож. Так Стража получила новый крепкий нож в свою столовую — старый как раз пришлось недавно выкинуть.

— Предлагаю идти быстрее, — заметила младшая лейтенантка Дейзи.

Стражницы ускорили шаг.

— Сколько ты уже сержантка, Брик? — негромко поинтересовалась Алара, и звук от разбивающих лужи ботинок едва не заглушил её голос.

Сержантка Брик вышагивала рядом, в конце строя, и помогала вести преступницу. Последняя даже не пыталась вслушиваться — по крайней мере, всеми силами старалась создать такое впечатление. Алару же одолевало обычное человеческое любопытство, которое возникало, стоило совершить самый маленький шаг по служебной лестнице. В такие моменты начинало казаться, что следующий, уже большой и уверенный прыжок вверх, совсем рядом.

— Два с половиной года, — беззаботно отозвалась Брик. — А что, хочешь наверх?

— Не то чтобы сильно, — Алара неопределённо повела плечами, — но, скажем, имеются намерения. А Дейзи?

— Дейзи? — изумилась сержантка. — Она младшая лейтенантка уже целую вечность, ещё до того, как меня приняли на службу. На ней вся Стража держится, если тебе интересно. Если бы её не было, мы бы даже не знали, кто и за что у нас сидит в камерах.

— Слышала, что строят новую тюрьму? В этот раз под землёй.

— А, да, — Брик как вы невзначай дёрнула руки преступницы. — Говорят, малышка-императрица недовольна, что казни проходят слишком быстро. Или что они вообще проходят. Эти правительницы...

— Ты за такие слова по шее можешь получить, — предупредила Алара.

Брик выразительно пожала плечами.

— А что с Анной?

— А что с Анной? — Алара изогнула бровь.

— Вы же комнату вместе снимаете, — напомнила Брик, всем своим видом стараясь сообщить: это уточнение должно быть воспринято настолько буквально, что просто не может ничего не прояснить.

— Ты о том, что она осталась рядовой? — Брик кивнула. — Это потому, что непонятно что у нас в Страже творится.

— Ты принимаешь в этом непосредственное участие.

— Это уже совершенно другой вопрос, — вздохнула Алара.

В штабе их ожидала Анна, со всей серьёзностью размешивающая чай, сидя за столом в столовой. Весь её вид сообщал о том, что она не столько обижена, сколько заинтересована в том, что с ними случилось за время отсутствия, и Алара не могла этому не поддаться. Она тяжело опустилась на стул рядом, выжала на пол намокшие волосы и придвинулась ближе.

Капитанесса Мортина отправилась в свой кабинет, а Брик и Дейзи спустились в камеры, чтобы разобраться с новоиспечёнными заключёнными. Работа шла своим чередом: всё было ровно так же, как и каждый день до этого. Только Алара чувствовала себя не просто Сержанткой, а Замешанной В Чём-То Сержанткой, и предчувствие её было нехорошим. Прежде она не утруждала себя ответом на вопрос, куда именно пропадает капитанесса и ещё несколько стражниц по ночам, а теперь, против воли, получила на него ответ. Что же, этого следовало ожидать.

Но так ли она хотела рассказывать об этом Анне? Она была слишком честной и запросто могла сболтнуть лишнего в самых благих целях. Алара служила в Страже уже три года и понимала, когда стоит держать рот на замке. Понимала ли это Анна?

С другой стороны, Алара положила бы свою жизнь за неё. Или чью-то ещё. И так ли необходимо было что-то скрывать?

— Словом... — начала Алара полушёпотом, наклонившись к Анне.

Она обрисовала ситуацию в пару грубых словесных мазков. Анна терпеливо выслушала рассказ и развела руками, как бы сообщая: «О, я знаю, что ты от меня хочешь, и, так уж и быть, я постараюсь».

Они ведь просто подчинялись приказам какой-то женщины. Разве это было... противозаконно? Алара что-то не помнила такой запрещающей статьи. С другой стороны, вся их служба была концентрированным подчинением приказам одной женщины — императрицы. Даже если ей на смену подрастала новая.

Анна заварила ещё один чайник чая. Сказать, что Алара замёрзла как бездомная собака, значило не сказать ровным счётом ничего. Она насквозь промокла и уже не была уверена, стоило ли её незначительное жалование того. А потом вспомнила, что жалование у неё теперь новое. И оно, должно быть, оправдывало себя (раз уж сержантка Брик жила на него два с половиной года). Работать за идею означало обладать огромной самоотверженностью. Вот только к четвёртому году службы идеи Алары начинали заканчиваться.

А потом из кабинета капитанессы Мортины донеслись крик и звуки возни.

«Капитанесса опять не в духе», — по сложившемуся обычаю подумала Алара прежде, чем сообразила, что кричать в кабинете было не на кого. Они вскочили из-за стола и мигом взобрались по лестнице, чтобы увидеть на полу кабинета захлёбывающуюся кровью Мортину.

Уже позже Алара сможет поклясться, что видела в окне на секунду задержавшийся силуэт, и что нищенки не умеют так искусно орудовать кинжалами и забираться в окна. Впрочем, поверит ей только Анна.


	2. Часть 2

В кабинете капитанессы — теперь уже бывшей капитанессы — Мортины было чрезвычайно многолюдно и оживлённо, и разговоры там велись намного интереснее, нежели при жизни владелицы. Иногда городские стражницы отличались нелепым и неуместным чувством юмора, и старались напоминать об этом абсолютно всем и при любом удобном случае.

Когда тело Мортины унесли, в кабинете остались только младшая лейтенантка Дейзи, сержантки Брик и Алара, а также Анна, оказавшаяся поблизости волей случая. Все они не имели никакого представления, что нужно делать, и поэтому старались держаться в разных концах кабинета и ни в коем случае не встречаться взглядами, ведь это могло означать, что им есть чем поделиться.

Больше всех было чем поделиться Аларе. Она застала последние секунды жизни капитанессы, встретилась с осознанием собственного бессилия, что захлестнуло её беспощадной волной, и теперь старалась держаться на плаву. Двигаться медленно, робкими движениями, словно заново училась плавать. Она перебирала старые бумаги, которые теперь были совершенно ни к чему, и пыталась сложить очевидные факты.

Конечно, это было дело рук Урсулы — кого же ещё? Но какие у Алары были доказательства?

Алара остановилась и отложила бумаги.

Постойте. Почему это вообще должно было её волновать? Кажется, у них уже есть подозреваемая, та попрошайка, разве нет? Даже если отбросить то, что им недвусмысленно дали понять, будто во всём виновата именно Дарина, какие у них были улики прямо сейчас? Никаких. И было одно имя — человека, которого вполне можно засадить за решётку только потому, что Алара чувствовала холодное дыхание смерти при каждой неосторожной мысли. При мысли о Дарине Смерть словно делала шаг назад и сообщала: «Так и быть, я подожду».

Кажется, капитанесса Мортина имела неосторожность обернуться.

Когда натянутое молчание затянулось, первой не выдержала младшая лейтенантка Дейзи, словно почувствовав груз ответственности от своего звания.

— Что мы скажем Гибси, когда она придёт утром? — спросила Дейзи, не рискнув оборачиваться.

Послышалась возня. Все снова постарались сильнее углубиться в свои занятия, а Алара обнаружили в себе желание спрятаться под стол. Но там было слишком много крови. Поэтому она сделала нерешительный шаг назад и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, выпалила:

— Что насчёт той девушки, которая попрошайничает на площади Испорченных Сухофруктов?

Затянувшееся молчание сменилось гробовой тишиной. Кто-то должна была взять на себя ответственность за эти слова — в конце концов, они слишком давно витали в воздухе — и Алара решилась. В целом мире у них была всего одна подозреваемая, и даже бродяжку было найти проще, чем кого-то, о ком они не имели ни малейшего понятия. А ещё она чувствовала, что как минимум сержантке Брик такая идея по душе. И старшая лейтенантка Гибси… о, она первая побежит её арестовывать. А потом, на приёме императрицы, Стража отчитается о проделанной работе, и Дора Леркеа Амалара, сидящая возле матери, возможно, улыбнётся Аларе…

Тем временем воздух накалялся от возмущения Анны.

Был и ещё один вопрос, который нужно было задать — они ведь были стражницами, а не разбойницами — и на который так же не хватало решимости.

— Ты уверена, что видела именно бродяжку? — медленно осведомилась Анна и скрестила руки на груди.

Плохой знак. Очень плохой.

— Но ты ведь, в сущности, не успела ничего разглядеть, да, Алара? — сержантка Брик словно почувствовала, что спасательную соломинку их дежурства кто-то собирается у них забрать.

— Да, — тихо согласилась Алара.

— Но ты ведь говорила, что ни одна нищенка не сможет… — Анна попыталась приблизиться, но Алара отшатнулась и едва не налетела на кресло.

— Всё было так быстро, — она выставила руки в защитном жесте перед собой. — Разве ты сама видела, что это была _не_ нищенка? Я, знаешь, не слишком осведомлена о том, какими акробатками стали попрошайки. Всякое же может случиться.

Она продолжала говорить, даже когда собственный разум отчаянно умолял её остановиться. Нет! Нет! Нет! Алара, ты снова всё портишь! «Ты _знаешь,_ что это Урсула, ты готова поклясться в этом хоть перед императрицей. И что же ты, скажи на милость, делаешь?»

Но Алара чувствовала молчаливое согласие, которое выражали Брик и Дейзи, и продолжала говорить:

— Нет оснований не доверять Урсуле. Возможно, она узнала о готовящемся покушении, но не могла полностью его предотвратить. Возможно… Возможно…

Когда нужные слова закончились, Алара поняла, что лучше заткнуться прямо сейчас.

По крайней мере, она предлагала хоть что-то. «Что-то» было в корне неправильным, но ведь она была сержанткой всего день, и что вообще полагалось делать в такой ситуации?

Внутренний голос услужливо подсказал: «В такой ситуации полагалось докладывать капитанессе».

Алара сделала шаг в сторону от залитого кровью пола, опустилась на корточки и обхватила голову руками. Стражницы так не поступают. Стражницам полагалось обзавестись абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица и со всей тщательностью изображать бурное расследование. Даже если было непонятно, что именно они расследовали. Очевидно, это дежурство собрало не самые блестящие умы Стражи, но даже у них была общая тайна. Алара быстро поправила себя: нет, это была не тайна. Это была _информация,_ которой только предстояло грамотно воспользоваться.

Дейзи подошла к Аларе и опустила руку на плечо. С ростом лейтенантки разница была едва уловимой.

— Отправляйтесь домой, — ласково посоветовала Дейзи. — Скоро придёт Гибси, она обо всём знает и будет за старшую. Тебе рано взваливать всё на себя.

Алара беспомощно подняла голову и кивнула.

— Пошли спать, Анна, — она направилась к выходу. — Мы вернёмся ближе к обеду, поможем разобраться со всем остальным.

Дейзи тоже кивнула.

А над Лотэром по-прежнему лил дождь. В окнах штаба Стражи горел тусклый свет на верхнем этаже, а жительницы остальных домов поблизости старательно изображали сон. Стражницы не толпились на улице просто потому, что никто не спешила рассказывать о случившемся, а ещё потому, что им нужно было время, чтобы решить, что делать. Алара отлично понимала, к какому итогу в конце концов придут Дейзи, Брик и, может, Гибси. Если бы они хотели поспорить с её словами, давно бы это сделали. Но они молчали — значит, рассуждали так же, и добавить было нечего.

Анна сверлила её спину тяжёлым взглядом человека, которой не было всё равно. И Алара была бы рада ответить, что ей тоже «не было всё равно», но лгать Анне было последним делом. В общем-то, ей было слишком страшно за свою жизнь, и волнения за чью-то ещё участь в этом случае были десятым делом.

— Ты знаешь, кто убийца, — обвинительным тоном заявила Анна, когда они отошли от здания Стражи на десяток шагов.

Её громкий, полный упрёка голос пробирался сквозь стену дождя до самых костей Алары.

— Я видела её портрет всего несколько секунд, — честно ответила Алара. — И я ничего здесь не решаю.

— Потому что даже не пытаешься, — и Анна ускорила шаг.

Остаток пути до дома они прошли молча.

Если комнату на первом этаже, которую они снимали в доме старушки, можно было назвать «домом». Но там было сухо, иногда — тепло, и добрая женщина любила разговаривать по вечерам, как раз когда они собирались на ночное дежурство, так что поддержать беседу было несложно. А ещё она очень крепко спала, и никогда не слышала, если они возвращались раньше срока.

Анна едва не прищемила дверью чужие пальцы, причём сделала это с той несвойственной ей яростью, словно пыталась сказать: «И я сделаю это снова». Но в Аларе не было никаких сил злиться, потому что она всё прекрасно понимала. Они сняли доспехи и сразу легли в кровать — есть не хотелось совершенно. Алара лишь отчётливо запомнила, что кровать была холодной, словно могильная плита, и Анна дышала почти неслышно. 

Когда определить время было уже невозможно (Алара лишь лежала и смотрела в тёмно-серый потолок в первых лучах рассвета, но и они бывали обманчивыми), другая половина кровати заскрипела. Анна села, размяла затёкшие мышцы и направилась к стулу, где лежала одежда; движения выглядели так, словно Анна не могла дождаться, когда её остановят и спросят, что же она задумала. Алара решила, что заставлять себя ждать будет невежливо.

— Идёшь вершить правосудие? — уточнила Алара и тоже села на кровать. Воспользовавшись возможностью, она сильнее укуталась в одеяло.

— С чего ты взяла? — абсолютно искренне изумилась Анна. Ей почти поверили.

— Я старшая по званию, отвечай на вопрос.

— Ты в ночной рубашке, а в ночной рубашке нет старших по званию, — Анна усмехнулась. — Даже если и иду, тебе какое дело?

— Не могу довериться твоему обострённому чувству справедливости.

Алара встала с кровати и направилась к другому стулу с другой одеждой. Анна уже готова была выходить, но всё равно продолжала разговор и уже не особо скрывала согласие с тем, чтобы Алара составила ей компанию. Без компании, в конце концов, было очень скучно.

— О, и ты решила дать пару уроков по тому, как его задушить?

— Конечно, — Алара повязала пояс с ножнами. — Шаг первый: позови меня.

— Пошли, — губы расплылись в улыбке против воли Анны, — все преступницы разбегутся, пока ты соберёшься.

— И это я даже не надеваю доспех!

Преисполненная уверенности, Алара сделала шаг в коридор. Шагала она неслышно, ведь это было как раз тем, чему и обучила её Стража: очень сложно застать преступление в момент его совершения, если ты гремишь доспехами как гружёная грязной посудой телега, а дышишь при этом, как полумёртвая кобыла. Однако это вовсе не означало, что стоило оставлять меч дома.

 

Раствориться в дожде оказалось несложно. Они неспешно трусили в сторону штаба в насквозь промокших башмаках и одежде, липнущей к телу. Вода бежала по крышам, хлюпала под ногами, смывала следы преступления. Стояла глубокая ночь, и о рассвете ещё ничего не было слышно.

В штабе Стражи горел свет, а из открытого окна кабинета капитанессы доносились голоса, в большинстве своём абсолютно бесцветные. Сержантка Брик никогда не отличалась смекалкой или выдающимися умозаключениями, а младшая лейтенантка Дейзи боролась с документами намного больше и лучше, чем со злом. И к чему же они могли прийти без участия Алары? Оставалось только гадать и надеяться, что они совладают с собственными мыслями и ничего не испортят.

Иногда у людей проявлялась поразительная тяга к саморазрушению.

— Я уже поняла, что здесь высоко, — Алара задрала голову и упёрлась взглядом в окно кабинета капитанессы на втором этаже. — Что мы должны делать с этой информацией дальше?

— Искать улики, — поучительным тоном объявила Анна. — Любые.

— А любые улики включают в себя дождь?

— Не сегодня.

— Тогда мы обречены бесцельно ползать вокруг целую вечность.

— Не смей жаловаться. Твоё дежурство всё ещё продолжается.

— О, не мне рассказывать, как усиленно охраняется «Тётушка Бэтти» дождливыми ночами.

— Живо опускайся ко мне!

— Хорошо-хорошо, только не шуми…

Алара опустилась на корточки и уставилась на мокрые булыжники так, словно это было полотно знаменитейшей художницы. Впрочем, полотно очень быстро оказалось мокрым, грязным и со следами разного мусора, зато абсолютно точно не содержало в себе состав преступления. А ещё было темно. И в этой темноте, приправленной мерными звуками дождя, кто-то откашлялась:

— Кхм-кхм.

— Тебе нездоровится? — не слишком вежливо осведомилась поглощённая своими мыслями Алара, не оборачиваясь. — Ну так иди своей дорогой, нечего здесь мёрзнуть и мешать.

Она перешла к изучению стены. Стена тоже была мокрой, но не слишком скользкой. Как раз такой, чтобы по ней можно было забраться, обладая сноровкой и, может, кое-какими приспособлениями.

— Кхм-кхм, — кашель повторился, уже настойчивее.

— Почему все так упорно мешают нам работать? — спросила Алара у самой себя, выпрямилась и обернулась к источнику звука.

Какой-то секунды, пока она поднималась, хватило, чтобы заметить, что Анны сейчас нигде нет. Куда она подевалась? И если ей кто-то в этом помогла…

— О, ты почему не в постели? — над концентрацией внимания ещё оставалось поработать.

Девочка лет десяти и без того выглядела сонной, и это замечание едва ли её порадовало. Она нахмурилась, что выглядело, впрочем, довольно забавно. Однако Алара быстро смекнула: она здесь не для того, чтобы быть ребёнком.

Рикса сделала шаг вперёд:

— Меня послали, чтобы я передала предупреждение, но как они узнают, что именно я говорю? — её тихий тонкий голос едва пробивался сквозь стену из дождя, но звучал необычайно серьёзно. — Волшебницы взрослеют рано, если ты не знала. Они говорят, что с твоей подругой ничего не случится, и она вернётся уже утром, если вы прекратите… рыться в мусоре? А, точно, вести... вести расследование.

— Существует вероятность, что ты ответишь на вопрос «кто такие "они"»? — Алара изогнула бровь.

— Но, может, если ты будешь осторожна, — Рикса сделала ещё один шаг. Она совершенно точно не желала отвечать ни на какие вопросы, — может, тогда ты и добьёшься правды. Но ты и так догадалась, верно?

И тогда Рикса растворилась в облаке дыма. Лишь намного позже Алара обнаружит, что вместе с ней растворился и её меч. И всё же, что сейчас происходило с Анной?

Перед Аларой предстал выбор: или и правда бросить всё, что они успели обнаружить (а именно: ничего), или попытаться отыскать Анну. Появление Риксы недвусмысленно намекало, по чьей вине всё происходило, но было ли это ошибкой Урсулы? О, нет, это просто не могло быть ошибкой. Скорее всего, Аларе изо всех сил хотели намекнуть: «Да, это она за всем этим стоит. Ты ещё хочешь продолжать?» Не то чтобы Алара хотела именно этого, но как она после этого посмотрит в глаза Анне? Весь её вид будет говорить, что Анна не побоялась бы продать её, чтобы узнать правду. И вовсе не потому, что не дорожила Аларой. Просто Алара... Обязательно выбралась бы.

Ноги несли Алару подальше от здания Стражи; иногда это было местом, где вы точно не могли почувствовать себя в безопасности. Но что она могла сделать сейчас? Куда идти? За ней следили, причём очень пристально и незаметно. Стражницам полагалось с подобными проблемами обращаться к капитанессе — что же, если она и дальше будет гнуть свою линию, такая возможность окажется неприятно близко. Но что делать, если капитанесса в данный момент недоступна? Стоило ли ей спуститься по карьерной лестнице и обратиться к одной из старших лейтенанток, или, напротив... подняться? Кто стоял выше, чем капитанесса Стражи? Ответ на вопрос нашёлся сразу.

И ноги привели Алару к замку императрицы. Вот только по-прежнему стояла ночь, дождь и не думал смолкать, а немногочисленные личные стражницы едва ли желали разговаривать с кем-то, кто выглядела как Алара. Но разве ей было что терять? К тому же, императрица страдала бессонницей.

Ни о каких доказательствах Алара в тот момент и не думала.

— Эй, ты! — командный голос разлетелся по улице.

Алара замерла. Убегать в таких ситуациях было неправильно. Естественно, но абсолютно неправильно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — крикнула стражница в таком количестве доспехов, что больше походила на манекен для их демонстрации.

За мгновения Алара отсекла все неправильные ответы на этот вопрос: «Стойте, я всё объясню», «Вы всё неправильно поняли», «Я не та, за кого вы меня приняли», - и ещё десятки вариантов, мягко намекающие: она была именно той, за кого её приняли.

— Сержантка Алара, городская Стража! — будто бы предупредила Алара и потянулась за мечом.

Наставлять подруга на подругу меч было обычным делом в разных подразделениях Стражи. Однако меча на привычном месте не обнаружилось, и Алара поняла, что из сержантки медленно, но верно превращается в «эй, ты!» — а это было самым невыгодным положением в Лотэре.

— Не знаем никаких сержанток Алар. Покажи значок, — стражница и сама потянулась к мечу.

— Я не на дежурстве.

Алара слишком поздно поняла, что ответ был неправильным. Её бы отвели лично в покои императрицы, сообрази она ответить: «Сначала ты покажи свой значок». Как правило, такие требования решались выдвигать немногие, как правило, после того, как осознали, что перед ними груда доспехов и огромный меч.

— Вали отсюда, — отмахнулась от неё стражница. — Нравится мокнуть под дождём? Могу порекомендовать местную темницу: отличное место для таких как ты.

Испытывать судьбу и дальше Алара не рискнула. Стражницы императрицы не принимали отказов, ровно как и не воспринимали вообще хоть что-то, что им пытались сказать, если это не было оговорено заранее. В основном, за это они и получали жалование. Эти стражницы без разрешения не отвечали даже на вопрос: «А где здесь ближайшая уборная?»

Она торопливо зашагала прочь. Останавливаться ни в коем случае было нельзя. Да, она уже пыталась пройти во дворец и провалилась, но только потому, что решила не надевать доспехи. А может, она просто поздоровалась со старой знакомой? Едва ли шпионки Урсулы наблюдали за ней из-за каждого угла. Алара как раз завернула за угол. Рикса сказала, что они не могут её слышать, а значит, Урсула вполне могла прибегнуть к магии – и это было неудивительно. Ей нужно было где-то переждать эту ночь, и уж точно она не хотела возвращаться домой — ни к чему всем подряд было знать, где она снимает комнату.

А через секунду её ударили по голове чем-то тяжёлым и очень тупым — примерно настолько тупым, насколько таковой была нападавшая. Алара не была бы собой, если бы свалилась от одного удара, она развернулась и потянулась к мечу. Чёрт! Нападавшая была в стражнических доспехах, и следующий удар заставил Алару упасть на колени.

— О нет! — произнесла женщина, издеваясь. — Кажется, это ты убила мою капитанессу! Ты будешь арестована!

Алара успела подумать лишь о том, что _настоящие стражницы_ никогда не предупреждали о своих намерениях и предпочитали не играть с законом. Всё это могло плохо кончиться — например, преступницу пришлось бы догонять. А потом последовал третий удар, и она потеряла сознание.

 

В камере пахло просто отвратительно. Голова болела так, словно по ней... ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Да и сама Алара чувствовала себя примерно настолько же отвратительно. Во рту стоял вкус крови, а голова готова была расколоться в любой момент. Но она была жива — просто-таки удивительное счастье. Хотя с последним Алара нашла в себе силы поспорить.

Она попыталась сесть. Не лучшая затея. Её руки оказались связаны за спиной, а ноги и без постороннего вмешательства подчинялись очень плохо. Алара откинулась на стену, а сама подумала, что после такого риска насквозь промокшую рубашку всё равно придётся выкинуть. На месте, где она лежала без сознания, осталась лужа, но дождь больше не падал с неба так, будто кто-то спустил его с цепи. Здесь была крыша. Уже неплохое начало.

Осталось понять, как отсюда можно было выбраться.

— Алара, ты жива? — донёсся из-за стены знакомый голос.

Голова гудела, но Аларе удалось совладать с тем, что она услышала.

— Анна? Ты давно здесь? — шепнула Алара.

— Уже много часов. Ты долго лежала в отключке.

— Это потому, что я нашла убийцу и пыталась рассказать об этом напрямую императрице.

— Очень умно, — голос Анны сочился сарказмом. — И какие у тебя доказательства?

— Дочь той, кто это организовала.

Из-за стенки донёсся очень шумный вздох.

— Это не доказательства, — попыталась объяснить Анна.

— У тебя есть решение получше?

— Когда-нибудь нас придут кормить, и я нападу на смотрительницу.

— Бессмысленная жестокость, прекрасно, — в разговор вступила новая участница.

Алара увидела её через прутья решётки: тёмные кудрявые волосы, собранные в тугой хвост, шрам на одной щеке и родинки на другой. Алара не первый день служила в Страже, к тому же, она была сержанткой, и память на лица развилась просто феноменальная.

— Я тебя знаю... — медленно протянула она, потому что на более подробное умозаключение не хватило сил.

— Конечно, потому что я _арестовала_ тебя, — девушка явно наслаждалась своими новыми полномочиями.

На ней и правда были доспехи вроде тех, что носили стражницы, но подделать их было несложно. В основном потому, что доспехи хорошей стражницы не служили долго, а у квартирмейстерки хватало прочих забот, вместо того, чтобы наносить на самые обычные доспехи отличительные знаки. Так что девушка не носила доспехи стражницы. Она просто была в броне. И Алара готова была поклясться, что так одета была только она.

Появился новый вопрос. Тогда кто была здесь _ещё_? И где вообще находилось это _здесь_?

— Вы нажили себе кучу проблем, — сообщила девушка. — Разве в Страже не учат, что иногда лучше всего не лезть? Могли бы проявить осмотрительность, прямо как ваши товарки.

— Они тоже здесь? — устало спросила Анна.

— С чего бы им здесь быть? Они, скорее всего, уже спят по домам, потому что отлично справились с расследованием и абсолютно довольны собой.

Откуда-то сверху донеслись новые голоса, и они по большей части кричали. Девушка метнулась к выходу (или ещё куда-то, потому что Алара предпочла особо не двигаться), после чего вернулась только для того, чтобы сказать:

— О нет, кажется, мои полномочия подходят к концу. Знала, что не следует соглашаться на эту работу. Но чтобы всё прогорело _настолько_ быстро... Надеюсь, никто не найдёт люк, ведущий сюда. Словом, удачи! — и исчезла в темноте.

Заскрипела лестница, готовая развалиться от любого неосторожного движения. Хлопнул тяжёлый люк. А потом раздался очень характерный звук, словно на этот люк передвинули что-то очень и очень тяжёлое, а ещё — неприметное. Крики раздались с новой силой, и было уже совершенно непонятно, кто и где кричит.

Алара прикрыла глаза.

— И вот мы здесь, — сказала она.

— И вот мы здесь, — вторила Анна. — Мы ведь не умрём здесь, так ведь?

— О, ты начинаешь надеяться на божественное вмешательство? Весьма опрометчиво, как для стражницы.

— Простите, сержантка Алара, — Анна хихикнула, однако смешок быстро стих.

Где-то наверху глухо топали люди. Потолок сотрясался, и оставалось лишь надеяться, что их не придавит куском упавшего камня. Зато в таком случае их хотя бы обнаружат. Однако Алара уже была не слишком уверена в том, что хотела бы поделиться фактом своего существования миру.

Наконец, шум этажом выше стих, и тишина оказалась ещё хуже. Алара смотрела в стену, за которой сидела Анна, и верила, что та тоже смотрит на неё. Хотелось что-то сказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но нужных слов не находилось. А ещё нестерпимо болела голова, и Аларе оставалось только молчать. Она беспомощно перевела взгляд на потолок. И тогда оттуда послышались голоса, достаточно громкие, чтобы разобрать:

— Все арестованы?

— Все, лейтенантка.

— Проверьте, в таких местах обязательно должен быть скрытый люк.

— Но мы ничего не нашли.

— Вы вчера на свет родились? Переворачивайте коробки, двигайте мебель, проверяйте даже ящики с картошкой! Живее!

Алара вновь перевела взгляд на стену и спросила:

— Надеюсь, не я одна это слышу?

— Надеюсь, там будет _нужная_ лейтенантка.

— Назови хоть одну.

— Ты. — Анна поспешила добавить: — Через пару лет.

Алара прикрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Она была сержанткой один день, и этого ей хватило на следующие десять лет. А учитывая незавидную судьбу капитанессы, с продвижением по карьерной лестнице невольно хотелось повременить.

Тяжёлый люк открыли, и голос зазвучал совсем близко:

— Лестница! Спуститесь кто-то со мной, посмотрим, что ещё они прячут!

 

Голова у Алары болела ещё долго. Она не спала уже слишком давно, и перед глазами всё немного плыло. Должно быть, по голове её огрели знатно — стоило обратиться к лекарке. Но сейчас совершенно точно было неподходящее время. 

Она стояла перед императрицей и изредка переглядывалась с её дочерью, Дорой Леркеа Амаларой, хотя последняя всеми правдами и неправдами старалась это скрыть. Её хотели научить править империей, и Алара по глазам видела, что в учёбе Дора преуспевает. Ну, а Алара была стражницей, более того, сержанткой, у которой нестерпимо болела голова. И она невольно понимала, что болеть ей предстояло ещё слишком долго — назначение новой капитанессы не звучало как шутка. Рядом с императрицей была ещё одна женщина, которую Алара прежде никогда не видела, но с которой заранее не хотела иметь никаких дел. Что-то во всём её виде нервировало Алару, а нервничать ей категорически не нравилось.

Старшая лейтенантка Гибси стояла впереди и пыталась обрисовать ситуацию достаточно сжато — именно так, как и понимала её:

— В результате нашего расследования было установлено, что упомянутая банда под покровительством Урсулы Ниардам занималась контрабандой, грабежом, похищением и удержанием людей в плену, а также виновна в убийстве капитанессы Мортины и похищении ещё двух стражниц, рядовой Анны и сержантки Алары. Все участницы банды задержаны и ожидают справедливого суда, Ваше Величество, — старшая лейтенантка Гибси выглядела столь собрана, словно не имела никаких сомнений в кандидатке на должность капитанессы.

Вот только императрица никак не хотела произносить такие желанные слова. Вместо этого она уточнила:

— И что, убийца тоже задержана? — и приподняла бровь.

— Совершенно точно. Стараниями рядовой Анны мы знаем, кто именно убила капитанессу Мортину, — голос Гибси был бесцветным и сухим, казалось, она вот-вот попытается откашлять собственные лёгкие.

— Я никогда тебе этого не прощу, — шепнула Анна, незаметно наклонившись к Аларе, и предательская улыбка выступила на её лице.

— Мы сделали это только благодаря твоему упорству, — парировала Алара.

— Тогда рядовую Анну, должно быть, следует повысить в звании? — осведомилась императрица.

— Решать только вам, Ваше Величество, — лейтенантка Гибси едва не упала на колени.

— Абсолютно верно. Решать только мне. Вот ещё что, — она обернулась к высокой и болезненно-худой женщине, что стояла всё это время с ничего не выражающим видом, — с Урсулой я разберусь лично, она уж точно не уместится в рамки ни одного преступления. А это госпожа Линна Ортрицкая.

— Дамы, — поздоровалась Линна и слабо кивнула.

— Мне стало известно, что Мортина была замешена в ряде преступных дел Урсулы, и, надеюсь, вы понимаете, что это недопустимо. Поэтому отныне госпожа Линна Ортрицкая будет следить за тем, как идут дела. Не только в Страже, но... в том числе и в ней.

Дальше Алара слушала не слишком внимательно. Она буквально прожигала Линну взглядом, весь её вид вызывал у Алары неприязнь и желание поскорее убраться на свою территорию. Она почти ничего не говорила, стояла абсолютно неподвижно и походила на статую намного больше, чем на человека, которому есть дело до чужой ситуации. С другой стороны, они сами оказались в этом виноваты. Все знали, что дела у Мортины шли не слишком гладко, но предпочитали делать вид, что ничего серьёзного не происходило.

А что в таком случае должно было случиться с Урсулой? Арала понимала, что едва ли её казнят. С ещё меньшей вероятностью её посадят в тюрьму. Должно быть, императрица очень настойчиво посоветует ей убраться из города, и «Счастливая Герцогиня» обязательно откроется на какой-нибудь другой улице, как можно дальше от Лотэра.

Тем временем Алара никак не могла прийти в себя. Она была счастлива, что смогла выдвинуть на передний план Анну, но всё ещё чувствовала себя не слишком хорошо. Дело было даже не в голове, готовой вот-вот взорваться, и не в плывущей перед глазами картиной мира. Она словно чувствовала, что осталось ещё какое-то дело.

Когда аудиенция у императрицы подошла к концу, она перехватила старшую лейтенантку Гибси ( _по-прежнему_ старшую лейтенантку) и спросила:

— Где держат заключённых? — причём постаралась придать голосу исключительно профессиональную заинтересованность, а точнее, её отсутствие.

— Этих бандиток? Да у нас прямо в штабе и держат, чего далеко ходить, — Гибси пожала плечами. — Они ждут суда императрицы и, уверяю тебя, свободных камер нам хватать будет недолго.

На выходе из замка Алара и Анна разделились: последняя едва стояла на ногах и поспешила вернуться домой, пока радость от нового звания не перевесила здравый смысл, и очередное дежурство не наступило раньше времени. Но Алара только ускорила шаг и совсем скорого оказалась в штабе Стражи.

Её встретила сержантка, в лицо которой она всматривалась так долго, что и оно поплыло перед глазами вместе со всем остальным миром. Голова заболела только сильнее, и Алара едва устояла на ногах. Сержантка подхватила её под руку и повела к камерам.

— Хочешь увидеть добычу, или как? — усмехнулась она. — Не смотри на меня так, умоляю. Конечно, ты меня не знаешь, мы постоянно заступаем на службу в разные дежурства. Расслабься.

Тогда Алара позволила себе расслабиться. Однако её спокойствие продлилось недолго, и даже в тусклом свете она смогла разглядеть заключённых, которым, так или иначе, недолго оставалось находиться в таком положении. Пристальный взгляд стражницы скользил от одного лица к другому, пока не дошёл до последней преступницы и не отправился обратно. Алара с силой моргнула.

— Здесь точно все? — осведомилась она для большей уверенности.

— Конечно. А что, что-то не так? — и сержантка заглянула в лицо Алары.

Взгляд последней скользнул по чужим глазам, зацепился за шрам на одной щеке и родинки на другой, а потом и тёмные волосы захватили внимание Алары. Её руку сжали сильнее, и теперь уже Алара боялась пошевелиться.

— Что-то не так? — повторила девушка, невинно хлопая глазами.

— Я тебя знаю.

— Я тебя тоже. Чудесное знакомство, верно?

Алару повели обратно, на первый этаж. Её ноги плохо слушались, а рука начинала гореть от того, с какой силой её сжимали. Но что бы случилось, подай она вид, будто ещё секунда, и она набросится на, казалось бы, свою коллегу? Вот только никакая это была не коллега. Злость медленно закипала в Аларе, и она отчётливо почувствовала это только потому, что едва не валилась с ног.

— Знаешь, Алара, — начала девушка, — лучше бы тебе понять, что хорошие стражницы долго не живут.

— О, правда? — слабо отозвалась Алара. — Что тогда случается с плохими?

— Они умирают ещё быстрее.

Алара обнаружила себя перед столом младшей лейтенантки Дейзи, которая рассматривала её с искренним интересом. Должно быть, Дейзи спала так же паршиво, потому что вид у неё был соответствующий. Но они смотрели подруга на подругу и будто бы пытались сказать: «Мы ведь не должны были вмешиваться, да?» — а Дейзи добавляла: «И теперь у меня куча бумажной работы». Алара слабо покачала головой и постаралась прийти в себя. Она не первый раз за этот день (бесконечно длинный день, справедливости ради) выпадала из реальной жизни, и в этот раз её вернул только вопрос Дейзи:

— Ты в порядке? Лучше вернись домой и поспи как следует. На тебе лица нет.

— А где девушка, с которой я сюда пришла? — не унималась Алара. Её рука горела, на запястье горели почти-ожоги от тугой верёвки, а о голове она не хотела и думать.

— Какая девушка? — Дейзи встала из-за стола и направилась к Аларе. — Пожалуйста, иди домой. Ты уже сама не понимаешь, что происходит вокруг.

— И правда не понимаю... — глупо согласилась Алара.

А потом она оказалась в комнате, которую снимала с Анной, и упала на кровать, не чувствуя ни собственных ног, ни рук, ни хотя бы мыслей. Мыслей к этому времени почти не осталось.

Да, в их Страже всё было не так уж и хорошо. И старшая лейтенантка Гибси, по правде, не была мечтой законопослушной гражданки. Но вместе они хотя бы старались что-то сделать — ужасно непрофессиональное оправдание для тех, кто должны были защищать город от преступниц. Конечно, в Страже тоже хватало преступниц. С точки зрения императрицы, они все были преступницами хотя бы потому, что согласились поступить на эту службу — нормальные люди, уважающие закон, точно на такое бы не пошли. И тем не менее.

И тем не менее, она уже была здесь. Оставалось только двигаться вперёд.


End file.
